What The Hell
by Draco Malfoy's Hott
Summary: Hermione change's a lot, and Draco has a dark past. What will happen when they become head girl, and head boy. Well, What The Hell!
1. A Very Different Hermione Granger

**AN: New fic, written after Avril L. What the Hell!**

**Yes, the author wants the characters to be OOC. Please keep in mind that the usage of IPods, and popular modern icons are intentional.**

**Disclaimer: She may be blonde, but that's all the author and J.K. Rowling have in common. She just like to play with the characters. She does not own Avril Lavagne or her songs: "sk8r Boi", "What the Hell", "Complicated", and "Girlfriend"**

I hate the vacations, no, I hate being out of Hogwarts. It is so frustrating that I can't do magic right now. Like, how am I supposed to learn new spells? That's how I am the smartest witch on the planet, well, maybe not planet! Fine, the smartest witch in Hogwarts, and I expect to get Head Girl this year, and at least Harry or Ron to get Head Boy.

Then, they can pretend to not copy my homework when they think that I'm not looking. Because the powerful feeling of being in charge will make them mature enough to—

Right. When pigs fly.

All of the sudden, I could hear the 'tap tap tap' on the kitchen window, and Mum shouting for me to come down. I walked down to the kitchen, rolling my eyes. "Jeezes, Mum, can you ever get used to the sound of owls tapping their beaks on the window?" I said to her, letting the bird in.

She shook her head, as if she was going to say, 'what has gotten into her?' Instead she said, "Honey, I can be well past my prime and still be frightened of them." Her face because very maternal, eyebrow raised and all, as she saw what I was wearing. God, I hate that look. I've been getting that a lot recently.

Like, I know I changed my image over this summer. I went from looking like a Rachel Berrry from Glee, to looking like Avril Lavigne, I love her songs: "Complicated", "Girlfriend", "Sk8r Boi", and "What The Hell".

Today, I was wearing; a red tank top, with Adam Lambert's face on it, and black skinny jeans, with red splatter paint all over them. What can I say? I was feeling very relaxed with my dress code this summer. Even I need to change from time to time.

The owl jolted angrily, lifting the envelope in its claws. The Hogwart's wax symbol glistened in the morning light. After untying the letter, and the small package that came with it, I gave the poor owl (who was frightened after my mum screamed at it) some sugar cubes.

The owl flew away, and I opened the letter first, it read:.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_This is Professor Dumbledore, reporting to you that you have been named Head Girl for this year. I also need to inform you that I will be taking you and the new Head Boy, up to your own suite on the night you get back._

_Our new Head Boy for this year would be Draco Malfoy from Slytherin._

_Now; I know that the 'Golden Trio' has a somewhat miniature feud with the young Malfoy, but I would like to see this feud end. I have my reasons, I just cannot tell anyone why, mostly because some inner-house cooperation wouldn't hurt. _

_In this dorm, you will share a kitchen, a group loo, a living room, and a dining room._

_You, as well as Mr. Malfoy, will have your own private master bedroom, a private master bathroom, and some muggle electronics in your room, whereas Mr. Malfoy will have magical electronics in his room._

_May I remind you that your Hogwarts home will be exactly like your muggle one, and Draco's magical one._

_With all due respect and good luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_P.S. In the package, you will find your Head Girl Badge._

I ripped open the package and whooped with joy.

"Honey, what happened?" Mum asked, hearing the whooping.

"I'm Head Girl!" I exclaimed, and then I ran up the stairs to celebrate the good news that I have become very successful in life.

I turned on my iPod that's in my iHome and played "Raise Your Glasses", by P!nk.

Then something hit me, and I realised that I forgot two things.

One was to send an owl to Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

Two was that Malfoy's the Head Boy.

Damn!

I got out some parchment, and a quill, and wrote to the Burrow, since Harry was staying at there this summer. I would be there next week, I was already packing my things to leave at a minute's notice

_Dear Harry, and Ron, and Ginny,_

_How is your summer going? Things have been really quiet, and I'm already done with my homework. Don't give me that look, Ron, Harry. You two better be done once I get there._

_Oh. And I made Head Girl!_

_But Malfoy is Head Boy. Ugh._

_When you guys see me, you will see a new me. I kinda have a new look. I just wanted to change my image, just look a little more grown-up._

_Can't wait to see you all soon, I miss everyone._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

**AN: That's it for the chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The author, Hermionegrangeravis, owns completely nothing from the  
>wonderful world of Harry Potter. She only owns her version of the Head Boy-Girl Plot. I do not own any songs from this story either.<p>

Authors Note: Ok so this is the 1st chapter, and it is in Draco's POV, 1stchapter. Read and review. Ok? Haha.

Beta Reader's Note: I'm editing this to the best of my abilities. But I have a very strong  
>feeling that I missed some. You all know the drill: If I missed anything, please say so. It's<br>so embarrassing when I forget something simple.  
>I still think if this was my story. Malfroy would be at Drumstrang, and someone would<br>push him off a glacier. It would look like an accident :-)

Merlin, I love it when I'm not a Hogwarts. I don't have to deal with any Mudbloods, or Blood  
>Traitors. The only thing that sucks, is that I can't do any magic.<p>

Damn. I am the smartest Wizard in Hogwarts, and I need to uphold that reputation, because I'm a Malfoy.

The other only thing I miss from Hogwarts is the chance to bully the Golden Trio. It's just too  
>much fun to see Fire Brain, and Scar Face get mad when I call Bushy Brains a Mudblood.<p>

To see Weasel go red in his ears, and Potthead lunge, but as soon as that happened, some  
>teacher decides to walk by. Brilliant!<p>

I could hear a, 'tap tap tap,' on the window, and my, mum lets in the school owl.

It was a ratty,pathetic thing.

It's dirty feathers were flying everywhere in the kitchen. Can't they buy a better owl?  
>I open the letter and shoo the owl. The letter read:<p>

Dear Draco Malfoy,

This is Professor Dumbledore, reporting to you that you have been named Head Boy for  
>this year.<p>

I also need to inform you that I will be taking you and the new Head Girl, up to your own  
>Dorm on the night you get back.<p>

Our new Head Girl for this year will be Hermione Granger from Gryffindor.

Now I know that you have had a somewhat, miniature feud with the young Golden Trio,

But, I would like to see this feud end. I have my reasons, I just cannot tell anyone why.

In this Dorm, you will share a kitchen, a group loo, living room, and a dining room. You aswell as Ms. Granger, will have your own private master bedroom, a private master  
>bathroom, and some Magical electronics in your room, whereas Ms. Granger, will have<br>Muggle electronics in his room.

May I remind you that your Hogwarts home will be exactly like your Magical one, and  
>Hermione's Muggle one.<p>

With all due respect and good luck,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

P.S. In the package, you will find your Head Boy Badge.

"Nice" I say as I carefully open the package. I find the Head Boy badge, and my Mum, decides to walk in, and pretend that she didn't spy on me.

"What happened, Draco? Is everything okay?" she ask me.

"Yes, Mum, I was made Head Boy, if you didn't already know from your spying." I muttered the last part.

"I heard that, Draco, but, anyway, congratulations" she said, happy that her son had accomplished this honor.

"Thanks, Mum," I pinned the badge on my robes, admiring the look in the wall mirror.

A lot of people think that I am ignorant and arrogant everywhere, but my home life is different.

They don't realize that my Father used to hit me, and now my Mum favors me to make up for it.

This isn't how it use to be. I am going to be different this year. Of course, that doesn't mean

I'm going to be best friends with Potthead or anyone else, but I'm not going to be as arrogant. But don't worry, girls will still love me, I will always have that ignorance, and arrogance, just not as much.

I made it through my Mum's happy blubbering, and went to go upstairs to write a letter to Pansy and Blaise.

I get out two pieces of parchment, two quills, laughing at the expressions Blaise and Pansy will have once they get the news.

Dear Blaise,

I would like to formally inform you, that I,

Draco Malfoy,

Has been made the glorious role of Head Boy.

Take that asshole! I won the bet—now pay up!

This is a letter, formally from,

Draco Malfoy,

Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

P.S. The Mudblood is Head Girl. Barf!

P.S. You Still owe me 20 galleons.

Dear Pansy,

I would like to formally inform you, that I,

The ever so glamourous Draco Malfoy,

Had been made the wonderful Head Boy. I will do my best to make Slytherin the best in

the school.

This is a letter, formally from,

Draco Malfoy

I sent the two letters, and went to get some lunch.

Get this: Draco Malfoy knows how to cook this summer!  
>I love making lunch and dinner for myself. Mum and Father, never want to eat what I cook.<p>

Father thought it would be best if the House-Elves did it.

I was already down the stairs when the realization hit me.

I was sharing a bloody room with Granger!

AN: Read and Review! Thanks everyone! Thanks -Enters Beta Reader's real name here-!


	3. The Train Station Duh Duh Duh!

~1week later, at Hermione's House~

I'm packing my trunk, getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. Well what should I wear?

I pull out my favorite outfit: A Black Lacy shirt, and Black Jeans, with gold painted on them, with chains on the side.

"No Hermione. Not today." My mom says, annoyed.

I don't respond except for a pulling out of Jeans, and a t-shirt.

She leaves and I change but shrink my other clothes and put them in my purse.

I straighten my hair and put my make-up, and jewelry in my purse.

~30min. Later~

"Bye Mum." I say.

"Bye Hermione." She says.

We haven't been getting along lately.

I wait till she leaves, and then run to the bathroom.

I enter a stall and change into my original clothes.

I then go up to the mirror, and put on my black cross necklace, that says Judas on it in red, and my 3 earring's on both ears.

I then pull out my make-up.

I do dark green eye-shadow, because it goes awesome with my new platinum blonde hair.

I do dark reddish/purplish lipstick, and some light blush.

I walk out of the train station, and run right into Fred, and George. Ugh, great.

"So sorry miss... Wait what? Hermione?" Fred asked, or is it George?

"Hi Guys." I replied, in a monotone.

They looked at each other, grinned, and went:

"1...2...3 GO!"

They went off like the rocket that they set up to go off at Professor Umbridge.

Great, now everyone will know. Wait, they won't believe Fred and George anyway.

I walk towards the train, and classmates head's are turning like someone brought a gun.

Two more people walk by, completely oblivious.

"Who's that girl with the chains, and facial punctures?" He asked his friend.

"I don't know, but we better find Hermione Ron." He replied.

"Ahem." I thought there was no better time.

"What", Ron starts off annoyed, "We are very busy looking for our friend. Not some trashy little hooker like you." He finishes, very grouchily.

I start to walk away laughing at what he just said.

Harry nudges Ron.

"What?" Ron replied dumb as can be.

"Go ask her what her name is and apologize." Harry states, knowing fully who that girl is.

"Fine, want me to get her number too?" Ron sarcastically replies.

Ron walks unknowingly toward Hermione and says:

"Excuse me miss, my friend wants to know..."

"My name." I reply, "Well you should know too. It's Hermione." I riposte with an attitude.

I walk towards the train and hop on, without hearing what he wants to say.

Wow Hermione, that's a new look. They say that change is like going from an apple to an orange." Luna LoveGood says to no one's surprise.

She pushes me, and I mean pushes me to her compartment.

I usually don't let people push me around, but hey it's Luna, so What The Hell.

Once I walk in the compartment goes silent.

I sit next to Luna, and some people start their conversations again, and some just stare at me.

Luna thank god, starts a conversation about crumple horned snorkacks that cleared the compartment right up.

"Thanks Luna." I gratefully express

"It's ok; I didn't even know anyone when I walked in."

That is so Luna, walking into an empty compartment.

All of the sudden Ginny walks in.

"Hi Luna, I saw a whole group of people walking out so I thought you might be in here." Ginny chatted.

Hi Ginny, yes I tried to start a conversation about crumple horned snorkacks and they all left. How rude." Luna retorted.

Who's your new friend...? Hermione is that you?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah, it is Gin." Hermione answers, expecting a reply like her brother's. (Ron)

"You look amazing!" She responds.

"Wait, what?" Hermione wonders, shocked.

"It's true, your hair is gorgeous! And your clothes are banging, and your make-up is fantastic!" She exclaims.

"Thank you so much Gin! If you ever need a makeover let me know!" Hermione exclaims, happy that at least two people like her new look.

"Yes please. Ron keeps me wearing these baggy clothes, and crops my hair so I look like a guy.

'Sure how about, after the ceremony." Hermione suggests.

"Sure. That sounds like a plan." Ginny replies, excited.

"I'm glad Hogwarts finally got rid of their uniform rules. Though I kept mine and fixed it up a little." I state, mischievously.

"Oh, I brought mine in case they change it back" Ginny stated. "Ron made me."

"By the way Hermione, Ron wouldn't tell me, who's the new head boy?" Ginny questions.

"Ugh, don't remind me: Draco Malfoy." She retorts.

"Boy is he gonna be surprised seeing you." Ginny replies.

The train stops. Well better get off.

As I get off the train, I'm getting many stares.

Well as my new theme song goes: "What The Hell!"

Hi Please Review! This will be edited soon by my Beta You Know Who! But I really want to get it up here!


End file.
